Memories
by nexa alex
Summary: "You don't believe in me?"  "No, I don't. Hey! Where are you going?" Oh my god! He was going to do it! "Are you crazy? I was kidding! Syaoran! Come back here!" he was getting near… "No, you doubted me!..."
1. Chapter 1

**Memories**

**by:**

**nexa alex**

* * *

**Disclamer: **I don't own anything, only the plot. Characters belong to **Clamp.**

* * *

_Episode One_

* * *

So one day Syaoran and I were on a coffee shop waiting for Tomoyo and her boyfriend, just being silly with one another like we sometimes are …

We were sitting in table near a window, with two benches for a couple each and we were on the same seat, I was laying my head on his shoulder, back turned to him watching the street…

"I think I'm in love with someone…" I whispered to him, like if it was a big secret "but don't tell anyone okay?"

Very low he whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my back.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, but you have to promise me to never tell anyone… he is this amazing guy-"

"Tell me about him…" I could feel the smile on his voice, we did this kind of joke sometimes, describing each other like if we were another person, just for the joy of it… silly but cute!

"He has this amazing brown eyes and a beautiful smile that makes me want to kiss him every time I look at his face." I said with a sigh, it was true… he does have this cute and sexy smile that I have this urge to kiss!

"Does he know?" he said while giving me a squeeze.

"Oh yes! He does know." And I turned to him and looked straight into his eyes "I'm his girlfriend, and I love him so much! I love him more than he'll ever know, and more than anyone is capable of…"

"So you're saying that you love him more than he loves you." As he said this he raised one eyebrow in a mocking way.

"Yes. I do love him more than he loves me."

He was about to argue my point when Tomoyo and Eriol arrived.

"Hey guys!"

After the shaking hands and sharing kisses:

"Hey! You're late!" I said in a mocking voice, it's not every day someone is later than I am!

"We thought that you would be late, because you always wake up late. And it's 11am after all…"

"I do wake up late, but Syaoran woke me up today and then we got dressed and head down here…"

"Oh, okay then…"

"I'm going to get our order" Eriol said and turned – but only after kissing Tomoyo's cheek.

"Okay. OH! I have something to tell you!" she said turning to me "did you knew that Keiji is preparing a show on that new cafe down the street and-"

Syaoran was silent till that moment when he starts chuckling…

"Sorry Tomoyo… What are you laughing about?" I said turning to him…

And as he looked me deep into my eyes and smiled a sweet smile he said:

"I don't know… I just think its so hilarious that you actually think you love me more than I love you."

* * *

So... this is my new project...

I decided to write little drabbles... about Sakura and Syaoran... ;) keep your eyes open for new updates ;)

_**You already know: tell me what you think...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Memories**

**by:**

**nexa alex**

* * *

**Disclamer: **I don't own anything, only the plot. Characters belong to **Clamp.**

* * *

_Episode Two_

* * *

So one day I was at Syaoran's, he was making dinner for us and I had this urge to ask him something that had been nagging me at the back of my head, ever since me and the girls had a conversation about what we liked the most on a guy.

But as usual, he surprised me with his answer…

"Syaoran?" I asked, I was sitting on a bench, looking at him, he was always so serious when concentrating in something... And his actions were always done in such control, as if reflecting the strength and agility that he had gain from the years of training. His brow furrowed and his full lips pressed together in a straight line... I just wanted to grab his face and kiss him.

"Yes?" he asked, not taking his eyes from the steak he was preparing.

"What is the first thing you notice when you look at another girl?"

He suddenly turned to me, and with a sexy smirk and tinkling eyes he answered:

"That she is not you." And he said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world, and as those words left his lips... I turned pink.

Not what I was expecting, but I loved hearing it anyway…

* * *

Thank you for reading guys, I'll try to upload some from time to time... ;)

_**You already know:**_

_** tell me what you think...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**One day**

**by:**

**nexa alex**

* * *

**Disclamer: **I don't own anything, only the plot. Characters belong to **Clamp.**

* * *

_Episode Three_

* * *

**One day I'll ask your name…**

The door bell rang again as someone walks in. It was her again, she has been in my head for a while, but I don't even know her name.

"Syaoran, since you're so focused on the girl, why don't you let go of the cashier and go ask her what she wants."

"What?" okay I admit, I was staring at her for a while, she had already made her way to her favorite table.

"I said go ask her what she wants!" she said while glaring at me. Damn, she really looks like Mother when she's mad.

"I'm going! I'm going!" I said as made my way to her table, she always seated next to the window, I suppose so she can catch some sun light or stare outside.

"Good morning, can I get you something?"

She jumped a little and blushed.

"I'm sorry I did not mean to scare you." I said worried while watching her.

"Oh! It's okay. It's my fault I was distracted, I'm always distracted actually…" the girl said with her hand above her heart, her amazing eyes staring at mines while she blushed yet again, she must be really embarrassed – that or she feels attracted to me, it wouldn't be a first.

"So, what can I get you?"

"What? Oh! Right! Uhhh… I'm waiting for someone, do you mind if-"

"Then if you don't mind, I'll sit in here and make you company."

"uh…"

"My name is Syaoran. Yours is…"

"uh… Sakura."

"Hello Sakura."

**… today is the Day.**

* * *

**One day I'll run to the street and scream that I love you**

"You don't believe in me?"

I looked him in the eyes and answered him with the most serious voice I could muster, not that it turned out that serious cause I couldn't hold back a daring smile. "No, I don't."

"You really shouldn't doubt me." his eyes were so serious, like he would really do it. I really couldn't hold my laughter for much longer and with a teasing smile I tried to keep my composure.

"Oh, but I do. I am. I don't believe you. You wouldn't do it, actually, you don't have the guts to do it!"

His face hardened, his body tensed "Oh, now you've done it."

And he turn around and took a few steps back, we were in a square and he actually was making his way to the center, near a fountain. He wouldn't…

"Hey! Where are you going?" He would… Oh my god! He was going to do it.

"Are you crazy? I was kidding! Syaoran! Come back here!" he was getting near…

"No, you doubted me! Now you'll learn not to doubt me. Or my love for you." And he winked, he actually winked!

"I'm not! I believe you! Syaoran! Come back here." He climbed the fountain, turn to me and screamed:

"Sakura Kinomoto! I LOVE YOU! SAKURA, I'M MADLY IN LOVE WITH YOU. YOU ARE MY LIFE. I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU! I LOVE YOUUUUUU! I HOPE YOU WON'T DUMP ME AND THAT WE'LL GROW OLD TOGETHER AND HAVE TONS OF KIDS!"

When he finished lots of people were looking at him, or me. I was as red as a tomato. He made his way to me, a smile on his lips and looking at me with a look who clearly said 'I won'. Stupid conceited… guy! Why do I date him?

"You're so stupid…" he wrapped his arms around me and stares in my eyes "You know it don't you?" a sweet smile makes his way into his cute face.

"Isn't that one of the things that makes you love me?" he says as he kisses my forehead.

"yes…" I take back what I said before… he's so sweet! "It is… I love you Syaoran. " I say as I title my head up so he can…

"I love you too."

"Shut up and kiss-"

**... today is the Day.**

* * *

The inspiration from this one came from a publicity from Nicola (it's a coffee brand from Portugal) and it always starts with 'one day...' and ends 'Today is the day.' like expressing wishes and life changing decisions... the poem i read that got me this one was:

**One day I'll ask your name…**

One day a day will stop being just one day and be our day

**One day I'll kiss you in a middle of a sentence**

**One day I'll run to the street and scream that I love you**

One day I'll dance with you in the middle of the street

One day I'll make you a serenade

One day I'll run to the street and scream that I'm happy at your side

One day I'll tell you how much I love you

... today is the day.

The ones in bold are the ones i wrote for now at least... ;)

**Tell me what you think :**)


	4. Chapter 4

**Memories**

**by:**

**nexa alex**

* * *

**Disclamer: **I don't own anything, only the plot. Characters belong to **Clamp.**

* * *

_Episode Four_

* * *

Today Syaoran insisted on walking me home and I was so excited! We have been best friends for six years, ever since he moved to our neighborhood in the third grade. And I love him ever since I remember, but the fear of my feelings ruining our friendship kept me from saying something… so as we walked down the street talking about nothing in particular, skipping different topics I thought nothing when:

"So I heard Tomoyo has a crush on someone…"

"Oh yeah!" I always told him everything, I knew he wouldn't tell anything and that every secret was safe with him. And everyone also knew that I told him everything. "She's into your cousin, Eriol."

"Eriol?" he asked a bit admired, looking at me while walking down the street.

"Yes, why?" I asked him a bit surprised about his reaction, even though they were always bickering with each other I knew they cared about each other a lot.

"Why Eriol?" he was a little confused, as if Eriol wasn't enough for someone like Tomoyo – well, no one was, but he was okay.

"Well, what's not to like? He's handsome, nice, educated," I could feel him starting to get a little annoyed, he always did when I talked about Eriol, I know he always felt a little inferior about his cousin. But when I talked about him, I always felt he got even more upset (or jealous) than with anyone else. "charming, a gentleman, intelligent-"

"Okay, okay I got it…Kami I never thought you were into him too!" he finally exploded.

"I'm not! I don't like him that way!" I said in a rush, gosh! Not Eriol… he was never my type…

"Then who do you like?" he asked a bit calmer and with a hint of curiosity in his voice.

I could feel myself getting all hot and as I fought to find a decent answer I saw him looking at me with those kind of honey kind of chocolate brown eyes, which always made my heart skip a bit and my legs start to shake: "Oh… Some guy that doesn't like me that way." It was the best I could find.

"Well then he is completely missing out!" he said almost immediately.

That answer shot out so easily made my heart swell, and I gathered all my courage and asked the most dreaded question:

"Maybe… And who do you like?"

"I don't like, I love…" it was as if my heart stopped, as if it fell down a hundred stairs, as if I couldn't breathe. Well just imagine the worst pain in the whole world, multiple by ten and you get just the amount of hurt I felt in that moment and I couldn't feel any worse until he stopped, turned to me and staring at me right in the eyes he said "some girl who likes some guy who's totally missing out."

And as those words registered in my brain and it finally made sense I jumped into his open arms and kissed him right in that mouth, the one I had been yearning to kiss ever since the fourth grade...


End file.
